


Dead Boy Walking

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Dead Girl Walking Reprise, Heathers - Freeform, Heathers Hamilton, M/M, One Shot, Short, idk - Freeform, mentions of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr





	Dead Boy Walking

Darkness enveloped the boiler room, steam fluttering up to the ceiling as coolness rested upon the floor.

Red light cast orange shadows across the metallic wall as a strong smell of sweat and flame filled Alex's lungs.

He noticed a dark figure near the light of a furnace, a dark trench coat trailed behind him.

"Step away from the bomb." Alex commanded.

Aaron peeked over his shoulder, eyes slanted as a cold chuckle followed.

"Oh, This little thing...? I would hardly call this bomb!" Aaron laughed as he patted the bundle of TNT against the boiler.

"This is just to trigger the pack of thermals upstairs in the gym..." He crowed as he sat up, slowly standing up.

" _Those_ , are bombs." Aaron sneered as he faced Alex, right hand in his pocket as his collar stuck up.

"People are going to see the ashes of Princeton Highschool Alex, and say, 'There's a school thats self destructive!'" He laughed again, wrapping an arm around Alex as if trying to imagine the destruction already.

"And not because _society_ doesn't care, But because that _school_ **WAS SOCIETY!** " Aaron huffed as his hands twitched, gripping to Alex.

He then took a deep breath and stepped away from Alex, eyes intense as soon a gun was between Alex's eyes.

Alex gasped with fear as crossed his arms, frightened by Aaron as he then began to yell at him with frustration.

" **THE ONLY PLACE THAT THOMAS' AND JOHN'S CAN GET ALONG IN-!"**

Aaron cocked the gun, a click being heard as he held a steady trigger finger.

"Is **HELL**." Aaron hissed out with a sadistic smile as Alex was close to tears, gaze to the ground.

"I wish your Mom could've been a little stronger..." Alex mumbled softly as he lifted his head slightly.

Aaron blinked.

"W-What...?"

"I wish she stayed around a little longer," Alex said with pain as he took a step closer to Aaron.

"Stay back!" Aaron threatened, taking a step back as Alex kept getting closer and closer to him.

" **NO**! I wish your **DAD** were good!"

**"I WISH GROWN-UPS UNDERSTOOD!"**

Aaron's hand had dropped as he had tears in his eyes, his heart breaking to hear the truth.

" **I WISH WE MET BEFORE THEY CONVINCED YOU LIFE IS WAR!** " Alex lamented as he placed his hands to Aaron's face, seeing tears fall down his cheeks as he wiped them away with a swipe of a thumb.

A silence drifted into the room, Alex pressing his forehead to Aaron's as a wave of calmity crashed.

"I wish you'd come with me..." Alex mumbled as he let his hands drop.

Alex breathed, emotions at high voltage in his brain.

A sudden feel of cold metal was against his forehead, the barrel of a gun staring back at him.

"I wish I had more TNT."


End file.
